


The mistake

by FangirlOverloaded



Category: Suits (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOverloaded/pseuds/FangirlOverloaded





	The mistake

So this is where it started, I suppose, as my umbrella was picked up and swept away by the ferocious wind that was billowing around my ears, turning my hair into a literal crows nest and driving my eyes to the point where I would have fit in with a procession of mourners.   
It was foolish to have opened that umbrella, then again I was hoping that the wind might not pick on me before such an important event.   
I was now completely soaked but what else could you expect from English weather? 

Well, for one you would hope it was more reliable than an umbrella, which by now might have settled down in Wales.   
Someone with less self-esteem might had turned around and hurried home, curled up under the duvets and hoped to God that nobody would even notice their absence at the event. Me? Well, I needed a drink. 

That thought, that small, convincing little thought might be arguably the worst possible thing I could have done and had I been told who I would encounter while getting myself that drink I would have taken the out, the other door, the other anything that wasn't walking right into the end of life as I'd known it.   
However, I, remorsefully, did not have a magic prophet in front of the pub, telling me not to go in, and, to be perfectly honest, if someone had been there I would have told them fuck off before walking in anyway.   
Now, I would never fight anyone who would have the audacity of saying I was a light-weight, I would simply "drink them under the table" as the Germans say, however, even the best of us have bad nights. Which is why the entire timespan between ordering that 5th Gin tonic and waking up in the apartment of an old University buddy's, strongly disoriented, is somewhat of a blur.


End file.
